1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to user programmable scrolling displays such as wearable badges, advertising modules and modules to be integrated into apparel and accessories. The invention comprises a liquid crystal display mounted in a case with an internal printed circuit board and exterior control buttons less than a full keyboard to activate the scrolling display to present various user created messages.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
The prior art includes patents that disclose a variety of hand held and programmable displays. Scrolling displays, per se, are also shown in the prior art. Generally, user programmable scrolling displays (UPSDs) are operated by connection to an external AC power source. Such displays also require connection to a full external keyboard where the individual keys correspond to the letters of the alphabet and provide a means to input numbers and punctuation. The UPSDs are commonly used for signboards, message boards, etc. at airports, other public facilities and by businesses and institutions. A multiplicity of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is generally utilized and their high power consumption requires connection to AC. Further, the units are typically large, bulky and heavy and require a separate keyboard to be connected or remotely interfaced with the UPSD to create custom messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,878 to Arnold, et al discloses a card sized hand held sound and display unit that will display an image or produce sound based upon the depression of a switch. A data scroll switch and a LCD display are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,608 to Grewe, et al discloses a hand held remote control unit with a LCD display. The display has a number of menus that are modified by the control buttons on the front of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,798 to Stambolic, et al discloses a hand held electronic game with a number of buttons used to modify an LCD or LED display. The device includes a programmable microcomputer and a scrolling display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,728 to Madden discloses a hand held programmable LCD display unit that utilizes only three buttons to control the limited messages displayed on the unit.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,300; 5,047,952; 5,317,671; 5,363,092; 5,388,061; 5,826,235; 5,890,121; and 5,892,455.
The prior art, while disclosing the general concept of programmable displays fails to anticipate the unique aspects of applicant""s invention disclosed hereinafter. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to displays and particularly to self-contained user programmable scrolling displays. The display comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted in a case with a plurality of control buttons that are less than a full keyboard extending outwardly therefrom. A printed circuit board is mounted within the case and coupled to the LCD display to activate the various messages in a manner determined by the control buttons. A battery power source and microprocessor are also mounted within the case. The internal circuitry will not be discussed in detail since the general teachings are available in the prior art cited above.
The essence of the invention is a user programmable scrolling display in which one may create, edit, store and display a multiplicity of personal messages by manipulating the integral control buttons. One may also vary the scrolling speed and choose the number of times a message will repeat. The display is mounted in a unique case with an integral pin to attach to clothing in a badge-like arrangement or may be used affixed to a counter or vertical surface as a self-contained display module or may be used as a stand alone display on a surface such as a counter.
The essence of the invention is a user programmable scrolling display in which one may create, edit, store and display a multiplicity of personal messages by manipulating the integral control buttons. One may also vary the scrolling speed and choose the number of times a message will repeat. The display is mounted in a unique case with an integral pin to attach to clothing in a badge-like arrangement or may be used affixed to a counter or vertical surface as a self-contained display module.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the display may be affixed to tee shirts, caps and other apparel as well as bags and backpacks using a special attachment clip that engages fingers on the display case. This permits the case to be removed to allow cleaning of the apparel and ready assembly to the apparel.
In an additional embodiment, the display may be programmed using an external computer that connects to the display through a two-pin serial interface. A two pin connector passes through two holes on the back of the case and contact pads on the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved user programmable scrolling display.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved user programmable scrolling display that may be attached to clothing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self contained user programmable display that is extremely light and compact to facilitate a multiplicity of uses.
A further object of this invention is to provide a LCD display which is mounted within a case having control buttons extending outwardly therefrom to control a scrolling display and including a unique pin and clip mounted to said case to affix the display on apparel or other designated surfaces.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved user programmable display that is programmed using integral control buttons that are less than a full keyboard compliment.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved user programmable display as a small lightweight attachment for integration with apparel/accessories such as caps, tee shirts, and backpacks having programming control buttons that are less than a full keyboard.